1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of electronic commerce and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for creating and editing photo-based projects over a data network.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of electronic commerce also known as ecommerce, there are project-oriented Websites where users may create and edit works including models, poems, art, and photo-based products. Websites catering to photo-based editing promote online publishing and online transacting relative to printed works. The current state of such electronic services leaves much to be desired. Many of these services have fixed templates and multiple interfaces for project editing, making it tedious to get the desired output.
Other problems with the current state of photo-based services include inflexibility of the editor interface relative to process steps for editing content. Most such processes are not transparent and could lead to errors in printing and therefore in the final output product. Furthermore, each typical project is initiated from scratch in a way that does not promote efficiency from start to finish of a project.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is system for creating and editing image and or text-based projects that is more efficient, flexible, and requires less overall computing resources to create and print finished products.